


Famous

by whoneedsapublisher



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Older Nico and Maki and Nozomi, The closest thing to a coffee shop AU you're probably ever gonna see from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher
Summary: Nico tries to pick up a girl using that most seductive of facts about herself- that she's in a band. Unfortuantely, she oversells it slightly.
Relationships: Toujou Nozomi/Yazawa Nico
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Famous

Everyone makes mistakes.

Nico knew that. Some people would claim that she didn’t, that she was convinced that she was always right, but those people were wrong. Nico was very, _very_ aware of the things she’d done wrong.

For example, just today, she’d told a barista she was famous.

“ _Why_ ,” Maki asked, pinching the bridge of her nose in exasperation. “Did you tell her that?”

“I-” Nico mumbled. “I panicked.”

“And that’s your default response?” Maki asked incredulously.

Nico glared at her.

Okay, yes, it was dumb. Obviously. She knew that, alright? It wasn’t like she was leaning smugly back in her chair, a wry grin on her face as she murmured “Yes… all according to plan.”

She _knew_ she’d made a mistake. But… come on. What was she supposed to do? That barista was super cute. And she was also super stacked. Not that Nico made a habit of scoping out girls’ chests or anything. She wasn’t a pervert. But, well, it wasn’t like she _couldn’t_ notice the barista’s breasts. And besides, she’d glanced down to see her name tag, not to scope her out. Totally innocent. Well, truthfully, she’d barely had to glance down at all. Nico wasn’t usually into the whole “Amazon” thing, but how tall this girl was kinda hot.

And well, it was only _kind_ of a lie, right?

“I mean, I am in a band…” Nico said. “We’re not famous _yet_ , but, like-”

“Oh my god,” Maki said. “Are you seriously going to try to argue that you weren’t lying?”

“It was an exaggeration!” Nico protested.

Maki scoffed. “Come on. You had to beg one of your friends to even get your shitty gig at the local bar.”

“Excuse me, I only had to ask _once_ ,” Nico said. “And after that, _they_ asked _us_ to come back.”

“Because you charge next to nothing…” Maki muttered.

“Because the crowds loved us!” Nico insisted. “Also, I didn’t _beg_.”

“Yes you did,” Maki said. “But whatever. After you lied about being famous-”

Nico opened her mouth to object, but Maki cut her off. “Fine, after you _exaggerated how famous you are_ , what did you do then?”

“...I, um, invited her to come see one of our shows.”

Maki burst out laughing. Nico shrunk back into her seat, glad that she’d taken the coffees back to their apartment instead of Maki coming to meet her at the shop.

“I think your little deception might be revealed pretty quickly,” Maki said. “You know, when she gets to the bar and sees that you’re barely even a local hit.”

“I think you mean,” Nico growled. “That once she sees us in action, she’ll fall madly in love with me and forgive my little white lie.”

“In your _dreams_ ,” Maki sneered.

“Wanna bet?” Nico challenged.

“I don’t need to steal money from you,” Maki said, taking a sip of her coffee. “Remember the last bet you made with me?”

“Hey,” Nico said, pointing accusing at her. “We agreed not to bring that up anymore.”

“ _You_ agreed not to bring that up anymore.”

“Oh? Is that how it works then? Are you _sure_ you want to go down this path? I remember med school, you know.”

Maki narrowed her eyes.

“...Fine,” she said. “I’ve forgotten the last time we made a bet. But my point still stands.”

“Hmph,” Nico said. “You’ll see.”

* * *

Truthfully, she was glad that she _hadn’t_ made that bet.

Obviously, her band _was_ good. Her vocals were the jewel in the crown, needless to say, but her guitarist Yuuji and drummer Mikkun were definitely good as well. Despite Maki’s snide insinuations, they made decent money from their gigs, and the owner was still happy to pay them.

That said… Nico was finding it a little hard to be confident about her chances of impressing Nozomi the busty barista. After talking up her band being famous, seeing them playing a tiny stage in a local bar wouldn’t exactly be mindblowing…

Shit. Why did she have to say she was famous? If she’d just set reasonable expectations, this would have been perfect. She’d convinced her to come see her perform, and then she could wow her. If only her mouth hadn’t got ahead of her again.

“Yo, Yazawa,” Yuuji said. “Are you ready or what?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Nico said. “I’m ready, I’m ready.”

“Then stop spacing out and let’s get out there.”

 _Easy for you to say,_ Nico thought. _**You**_ _have a girlfriend waiting for you at home, you jerk._

It had to be because of the band, Nico had decided, when Yuuji had introduced his way-too-hot and ridiculously doting girlfriend to the other members. That was the only way someone like him ending up dating someone like that made any sense. Really, Yuuji should be thanking her for helping him with her angelic voice. But Nico was magnanimous, so she’d never brought it up.

Today, though, it was Yuuji’s turn to help Nico’s love life for a change.

Striding out with a confidence that she _definitely_ didn’t really feel, Nico took the stage as the others followed behind.

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen!” she called out, and was greeted by a polite smattering of applause, with a handful of more enthusiastic reactions.

A quick glance around the room found Nozomi… sitting with Maki. Shit.

Well, she’d better make a hell of an impression before Maki ruined all of it.

* * *

One set later - and a particularly kick-ass set at that, if Nico could be so bold - Nico bowed to the audience and left the stage, wiping the sweat from her brow with a towel.

“Good job,” she said, nodding to Yuuji and Mikkun.

“Yeah, yeah,” Mikkun said, waving her off dismissively. “Go run off to that girl you’re trying to impress, Casanova. Don’t need to stick around to throw platitudes.”

“Uh, excuse me,” Nico said, putting her hands on her hips. “I was serious? We kicked ass.”

“Whaaatever,” Mikkun said, but a grin was tugging at his lips. “Besides, we always kick ass. Now go on, Yuuji has a girlfriend to run home to and I’m his ride.”

“You need help moving the drums?” Nico asked.

Mikkun rolled his eyes. “Not from you, shortstack,” he said. “Me and Yuuji have it handled. Seriously, just go.”

Nico stuck her tongue out at him, and then turned and headed over to the table where Maki was chatting with her cute barista. Doubtless filling her head with lies already. Damnit. Of all the tables Nozomi could have picked to sit at… Maki had probably recognised her from seeing her at the shop and invited her over. The treacherous slime.

Nozomi noticed her heading over and waved, smiling. Well, that was a positive sign at least. Smiling back, Nico made her way over to the table.

“Hey there,” she said, sitting down and grinning at Nozomi. “Enjoyed the show?”

Maki rolled her eyes, but Nozomi nodded enthusiastically.

“Oh, you were just _wonderful_ ,” she purred, laying her hand on Nico’s. “I was so impressed! Honestly, I suspected you might not be as famous as you implied, but you certainly _deserve_ to be famous.”

Nico’s eyes widened a little. This was going a _lot_ better than she’d expected.

“Oh, well, you know,” she said, preening. “Not everyone recognises talent. But we try our best, and, y’know, they keep asking us to come back, right?”

“Well, it’s no surprise!” Nozomi said. “I just loved it! You’re such an amazing singer.”

* * *

When Nico went to get another drink, practically floating as she smugly strutted across the floor, Maki turned to Nozomi.

“Okay, what was _that_?” she said, skeptically.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Nozomi said innocently.

“All of that gushing praise!” Maki said. “Come on, ‘better than Sprigsteen in his prime’?”

“Well, she _is_ good,” Nozomi said, taking a sip of her drink.

“She isn’t _that_ good,” Maki said. “And you didn’t seem like you were losing your mind during the performance.”

“But I was watching and listening intently, wasn’t I?”

Maki groaned. “She’s going to be insufferable after this. She _lives_ for this kind of praise.”

“Oh, I figured,” Nozomi said.

Maki narrowed her eyes. “...This is a ploy, isn’t it?”

Nozomi put a hand to her chest, mock offended. “Are you suggesting that I’m pretending to be more impressed with her band than I really am just to get her into bed?”

Maki glared at her.

“I’m back!” Nico announced, sliding back into her chair with a beer.

“Welcome back!” Nozomi said, smiling at her again.

Maki stifled a growl.

Great. Nico was going to get laid and have her greatest fantasies fulfilled, Nozomi was going to have the easiest time talking her way into a girl’s pants she’d ever experienced, since Nico wanted into _her_ pants just as much, and what was Maki going to get out of it?

Nico gloating.

This was going to be a very annoying week.


End file.
